Truthless Niisan Side
by Kyuutchi
Summary: Kau tidak menyayanginya, tapi menginginkannya. Lelouch POV. Lelouch/Rolo. Angst.


Disclaimer: seandainya punya gw --dijitak--

Pairing: Lelouch/Rolo

Warnings: angst, incest.

Kyuu's intro

Cerita ini bersetting waktu ingatannya Lelouch belom balik.

Sesuai request Fuko, gw abisin waktu luang buat bikin ni fic.

Kyuu rekomendasikan baca yang ini dulu sebelom baca yang Rolo's POV, ga tau ya kenapa.

Mungkin gara-gara yang ini duluan yang Kyuu bikin.

Kaga ngepek apa-apa yah?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Truthless - Niisan Side

Chapter 1

Lelouch's POV

"Huf..." Mataku terus tertuju ke layar monitor yang aku pandangi dari tadi. "Klik... klik..." tangan kananku memencet tombol mousse, sementara tangan kiriku kusandarkan dimeja sembari menyangga pipiku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk disini menatap layar komputer didepanku ini dari tadi. "Ah... Tsumanai na."

"Lelouch! Kau ini, tiap hari cuman bisa berkata seperti itu, tak adakah kata-kata yang lainnya?" Ucap Milly dari belakang ku.

"Ah, maafkan aku, kaichou." jawabku dengan ekspresi dan posisi yang tidak berubah dari tadi.

"Hei hei hei, Lelouch, nggak bisakah kau kerjakan hal yang lain dari tadi? Lihatlah ini! Setidaknya kau ikut membantu kami!" Perintahnya sambil menatap kearah meja yang... penuh dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas atau dokumen-dokumen dan semacamnya lah.

"Hai, hai..." Aku berdiri meninggalkan meja dan komputer yang dari tadi aku gunakan, lalu segera duduk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Milly Ashford, dia adalah ketua osis di sekolah Ashford ini, yang sudah pasti anak dari pemilik sekolah Ashford ini. Sebaiknya kau tidak menentangnya, karena dia bisa dibilang sebagai "aturan" disekolah ini. Lalu aku, aku adalah wakil ketua osis disekolah ini. Bersama anggota yang lainnya, Shirley, Rivalz dan juga adikku Rolo, kami para anggota osis setelah jam sekolah usai masih mempunyai kewajiban untuk berkumpul dan mendiskusikan berbagai hal untuk kebutuhan sekolah ini. Huh, disamping mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang aneh-aneh, mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku. Sebenarnya dahulu masih ada Suzaku, Kallen, dan Nina. Tapi pada akhirnya Suzaku memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah ini karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai tentara Britannia, apalagi setelah ia menangkap Zero. Sama halnya dengan Nina, dia juga pergi dan bekerja sebagai scientist untuk pihak Britannia. Lalu Kallen, entah bagaimana ceritanya, tapi yang lainnya berkata bahwa dia telah menjadi anggota Kuro no Kishidan dan menjadi pengikut Zero, dan setelah itu dia tidak pernah muncul lagi di sekolah ini.

"Kaichou, apa ini?" tanya ku sambil mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada di atas meja.

"Lelouch!!! Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan???"

"Eh?"

"Kaichou, biarkan saja dia! Dia memang seperti itu!" Rivalz memotong pembicaraan kami. Syukur saja, hahaha...

"Lulu, harusnya kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami meski kau sedang mengerjakan hal yang lainnya~!" Ucap Shirley

"Huh! ...Naa minna...." Milly terdiam sejenak, "Apa kegiatan osis kita ini begitu membosankan?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"HEEEEEEEEH???!!!!" Sekejap semuanya jadi terlihat panik melihat Milly berbicara dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku juga...

"Kaichou ada-ada saja ah! Tidak kok! Tidak!" Shirley terlihat panik.

"Ya benar! Itu kan hanya perasaan mu saja, kaichou!" Rivalz pun sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"........." Milly terdiam, semuanya juga ikut terdiam memandang kearahnya, begitu juga denganku. Are? Ore no sei janai ka?

"YOSH!!!!!" Teriakan Milly yang mendadak itu cukup mengagetkan kami semua. "Kalau begitu sudah aku putuskan!"

"Putuskan apa, kaichou?" Rivalz terlihat bingung.

"Baiklah!! Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan di sela-sela kegiatan kita, kita para anggota osis akan pergi berlibur bersama akhir minggu ini!!!!!!!!!!" Katanya riang dengan senyum yang lebar, berbeda dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!"

"Hmm..., mungkin yang ada dipikiranku saat ini... pantai? Bagaimana?"

"Heeee~h? Benarkah kaichou?" Shirley terlihat berbinar-binar, ya terlihat sekali dari wajahnya. Kupalingkan wajahku kearah lain, sepertinya begitu juga dengan Rivalz, senyumnya lebar sekali. Huh, tentu saja dia sangat senang, pasti dalam hatinya dia lagi memikirkan cara untuk pe-de-ka-te sama kaichou, sangat mudah ditebak. Lalu kupalingkan lagi wajahku kearah lain... Rolo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinar matahari pagi perlahan membuatku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kurasakan hangatnya udara pagi sembari aku membuka kedua mataku dengan jelas. Ah..., sudah pagi rupanya. Akupun segera membangunkan tubuhku sendiri dari tempat tidur. Tidak ambil lama, aku lalu menggosok gigiku dan membasuh wajahku, lalu aku melihat bayangan wajahku sendiri di depan cermin. Setelah itu segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari, mengambil seragam Ashford yang setiap harinya kukenakan, lalu memakaikannya ditubuhku menggantikan baju tidur yang kugunakan. Oya, sebaiknya aku tidak menggunakan blazer dulu. Begitu kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur.

Sebenarnya hari ini, kita para anggota osis akan pergi berlibur kepantai bersama, sesuai yang sudah diucapkan kaichou sebelumnya. Tapi..., hmm..., jujur saja, aku kurang tertarik untuk pergi, bahkan aku saja belum menyiapkan apa-apa.

"Seperti biasa, omelette kesukaan Rolo." Ucapku tersenyum sambil menggerak-gerakan wajan yang berisi kocokan telur. Setelah itu tak lupa aku segera memanggang roti, lalu pergi membuka kulkas untuk mengambil karton susu dan menuangkannya kedalam dua gelas yang terletak diatas meja. "Selesai." Ucapku menatap meja, melihat hasil kerjaku sendiri. "Lalu sekarang..." Sambil menatap ke arah pintu, aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu tersebut, lalu meletakkan tanganku di gagang pintu itu. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum tanganku memutar gagang pintu yang kupegang. "Kreek..." Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu, berharap tidak membuat suara-suara yang berisik. Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju maklhuk kecil yang sedang tertidur diatas tempat tidur, lalu aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, tepat disampingnya. Kupandangi wajah polosnya sejenak. Rolo... Rolo..., kuletakkan sebelah tanganku dirambutnya lalu dengan perlahan kuarahkan tanganku menuju pipinya, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Akupun tersenyum seorang diri. Ah, rasanya tidak tega sekali membangunkan dia dari mimpi indahnya. Tapi...

"Rolo..." Ucapku pelan, "Sudah pagi..."

Aku terus memandangi wajahnya, tapi dia tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya sedikitpun juga. Mungkinkah suaraku terlalu pelan? Maka, ku dekatkan wajahku tepat disamping wajahnya...

"Rolo..., Ayo bangun..."

"....unh...." Kulihat dia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. "...nii...san?"

"Ohayou, Rolo." Kataku tersenyum.

"Uh..." Ia pun menbangunkan setengah badannya di tempat tidur, sementara aku masih dalam posisi yang sama, duduk disampingnya dengan senyum kecil diwajahku. "Sudah pagi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Lucunya..., seperti kucing saja. Hahaha...

"Masih butuh jawaban?" kataku balik bertanya sambil mengela nafas. "Rolo, segera bersiap-siaplah. Nanti kita terlambat lho."

"Ah... iya."

"Jangan lama ya, aku sudah menyiapkan makan pagi seperti biasanya."

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil menunggu Rolo, aku mengambil remote TV yang terletak diatas meja makan dan menekan tombol "ON" dengan mengarahkannya ke arah TV yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari meja makan. Sambil meminum segelas susu, mataku tak kupalingkan dari layar TV.

"Huh, lagi-lagi... Tak adakah berita yang lain? Membosankan..."

Zero... Zero... Zero...

Lagi-lagi Zero, setiap hari Zero!  
Zero telah ditangkap. Zero telah dieksekusi. Dimanakah Zero? Apakah Zero seorang wanita? Apakah benar Zero adalah pangeran Britannia?

Hanya itu yang topik dan headline yang kulihat setiap hari di TV, setidaknya ada 5 kali dalam seminggu.

Kenapa orang-orang begitu tertarik sih dengan segala berita tentang Zero?

Yang kutahu Zero telah berhasil ditangkap oleh Kururugi Suzaku, setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi. Maa ii, lagipula aku juga tidak peduli sama sekali.

Zero, menurutku apapun yang kau lakukan takkan ada gunanya. Sepandai apapun kamu, takkan menghasilkan apa-apa!

"Ohayou, niisan!"

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata Rolo sudah ada dibelakangku. Lalu dia segera duduk di kursi didepan meja makan tepat berhadapan denganku. Tak berapa lama pun kusadari matanya mengarah kepada layar TV yang dari tadi kupandangi.

"...tentang... Zero lagi ya?"

Kuarahkan pandangan mataku kearahnya. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Zero itu tidak ada matinya, Rolo..."

"Hahaha..." tawanya kecil.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik segera kau makan sarapanmu."

"Hai hai."

Tangan kecilnya segera mengambil garpu dan sendok yang telah kupersiapkan diantara piring berisi omelette buatanku itu. Iapun memotongnya kecil, lalu memasukkan potongan omelette itu kedalam mulutnya. Kupandangi wajahnya, menanti reaksi yang akan dia berikan.

"Seperti biasa, omelette buatan niisan selalu lezat!"

"Rolo, tak baik makan sambil berbicara, setidaknya selesaikan dulu mengunyahnya."

"Gomen~"

Ia pun lalu melanjutkan menghabiskan sarapan yang kubuatkan untuknya. Sementara aku, daripada menyantap makananku sendiri, aku lebih tertarik untuk memandangi wajahnya, memperhatikan setiap detil dari wajahnya, mulutnya, bibirnya, matanya, semuanya... Tapi, sepertinya diapun menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Niisan..., ada apa?" Tanyanya mengarahkan muka kepadaku.

"Hmm...?" Aku bahkan tidak mengubah posisiku dari posisi semula. "Tidak bolehkah aku memperhatikan wajah adikku sendiri?"

"Um......" Ia terdiam sejenak. Kuperhatikan ia sedikit menunjukan rona pink di pipinya. Akupun tersenyum seorang diri. "Ah... niisan juga lebih baik segera makan sarapanmu!"

Sambil tetap tersenyum, aku melakukan seperti apa yang dia katakan. "Kau itu lucu sekali, Rolo." kataku memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua.

"......" Bisa kulihat jelas pipinya memerah lebih daripada yang sebelumnya. Rolo, Rolo..., lama-kelamaan kau bisa membuatku lemas tahu...

Rolo..., adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Semenjak kedua orang tua kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan, hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun didunia ini, dan membuatnya bahagia adalah tanggung jawab besarku semenjak orang tua kami tiada.

"Oya niisan, soal trip kepantai hari ini..."

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanya ku dengan tampang yang sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap?"

"... Tidak..., belum sama sekali."

Ya, hanya untuknya, aku akan melakukan apapun halnya itu.

"... niisan, kau tidak ingin pergi...?" Dia menatapku, bertanya dengan tatapan yang... sedih? Rolo..., kau benar-benar ingin... pergi...?

Lelouch! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang akan kamu katakan kepadanya sekarang? "Ah... tidak, bukan begitu... Aku hanya merasa terlalu lelah saja... Entah kenapa..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku setelah beberapa detik sebelumnya otakku memikirkan alasan yang logis.

"Nah, karena itu sebaiknya kita pergi berlibur! Kurasa ini saat yang tepat, dan pikiranmu bisa jauh lebih segar."

"Ah..., ya... mungkin?"

"Jadi..., niisan ikut pergi kan?"

Rolo..., kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menolak satupun permintaanmu?

"Ya..., baiklah."

Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku takkan bisa menolaknya... Ya, asalkan kau tersenyum.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"OSOIIIIIII!"

"Kaichou, sabarlah sebentar lagi... Mungkin saja mereka berdua sedang bersiap-siap."

"Ya! Aku yakin Lulu pasti datang kok!"

"Itu kan maumu, Shirley!"

"Bukan begitu! Uhh..., Rivalz, ngomong apa sih kamu!"

Hosh... hosh... Aku berlari memdekati sosok ketiga orang yang berada tak jauh didepanku itu, tentu saja bersama Rolo disampingku. Aku terus berlari mendekati mereka, dengan membawa tas besar ditangan kananku, sementara tangan kiriku menggenggam erat tangan Rolo. Nafasku sudah naik-turun tidak beraturan, padahal hanya berlari begini saja! Ya, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan olahraga termasuk salah satu kelemahanku!

"Maaf, kami terlambat!" Kataku meminta maaf kepada Milly dihadapanku, masih dengan nafas yang naik-turun. Rasanya aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

"HUH! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau terlambat, Lelouch?! Padahal kemarin sudah kuperingatkan bukan?!" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Maafkan kami, kaichou. Um..., sebenarnya niisan lupa bersiap-siap, jadi aku membantunya bersiap-siap tadi pagi." Sela Rolo seakan... membelaku?

"Huh! Sudahlah!" Ucapnya kesal. "Tapi, syukurlah kalian berdua sudah datang."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Hmm..., sepertinya Milly sudah merencanakan liburan ini matang-matang. Dibelakang kami semua sudah ada sebuah mini-bus yang mungkin telah di pesan Milly jauh hari sebelumnya, dan aku yakin sekali dia juga pasti telah mengatur semuanya, hotel, perlengkapan, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan dia juga telah mempersiapkan acara atau event yang akan dia gelar nantinya ditempat tujuan. Padahal kami hanya berlima saja, dasar kaichou...

"Yak! Sudah lengkap kan, kaichou? Sudah ada kita berlima disini!" Ucap Rivalz.

"Ya, jadi kita sudah bisa berangkat sekarang kan, kaichou?" Shirley tersenyum senang.

"Hai hai, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Ucapnya riang. Dasar kaichou.

Kulangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga kecil masuk kedalam mini-bus itu. Terlihat seorang lelaki menyambut kami semua dengan ramah. Sepertinya kaichou juga tidak lupa menyewa jasa supir ya... Haha... Aku yang masih harus memutuskan untuk memilik tempat duduk melihat keadaan sekitar. Diantara kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan untuk... hmm... coba kuperhatikan, sepertinya mini-bus ini hanya mempunyai limit 20 orang saja, sehingga bagi kami yang hanya berlima ini, sangat leluasa sekali untuk memilih tempat duduk. Kaichou memilih tempat duduk yang paling depan, tepat di sebelah kiri dibelakang pengendara bus, bersama Shirley disampingnya. Rivalz juga tak jauh dari situ, ia duduk tepat dibelakang kaichou dan Shirley. Sementara kulihat Rolo duduk seorang diri disamping jendela berselang beberapa kursi dari kaichou dan yang lainnya didepan. Aku jadi ingat saat Rivalz berkata kepadaku bahwa adikku itu kurang bersosialisasi dan sedikit tertutup. Kupikir mungkin ada benarnya...

"Rolo, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanyaku.

"Eh, ya..., tentu saja..."

Akupun langsung meletakkan tas ku lalu duduk dikursi bersebelahan dengan Rolo. Setelahnya, kupalingkan mukaku melirik wajahnya. Dia sedang menatap ke luar jendela, entah apa yang dia lihat, tapi aku menyadari dari tatapan matanya yang dalam, dia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"....." Sesaat terasa keheningan diantara kami berdua.

"Rolo, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan itu.

"Eh, ya... ada apa, niisan?" Wajahnya berpaling kepadaku.

"Apakah, ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh? Un.., entahlah..." Kulihat dia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Rolo? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku? Hatiku sedikit panas melihatnya diam tanpa mau memberitahuku apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya, aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya! Tapi, disatu sisi, aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk berbicara kepadaku. Aku tak akan bisa menolak semua keinginannya, itulah kelemahan terbesarku!

"Oooh... aku tahu! Ada orang yang kau sukai bukan? Iya kan?" Entah mengapa dari mulutku keluar kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi..., mungkin saja memang itukah yang sedang dia pikirkan? Siapa? Siapa dia? "Naa, katakan padaku, Rolo."

"Su-suka? Yang seperti apa?"

"Hmm..., saat kau berada di dekatnya jantungmu berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari yang biasanya, saat kau menatap wajahnya hatimu terasa tenang, saat tangannya menyentuhmu kau merasa hangat dan nyaman , dan yang paling penting..., kau tak akan bisa menolak semua permintaannya..." Ya, itu... sama saja denganku. "Tak adakah orang yang seperti itu?"

Dia terdiam sesaat, aku juga hanya bisa terdiam... Ugh, bisa kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, saat ini... aku takut? Apa yang aku takutkan? Yang aku takutkan adalah jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya nanti...

"Ya..., mu-mungkin..."

DEG!

Sesaat aku merasakan sesak yang amat sangat didadaku, dan seluruh badanku rasanya memanas. Te-ternyata memang benar... Siapa dia, Rolo...?

"Umn..., niisan sendiri bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Tak adakah orang yang seperti itu? Yang seperti niisan bilang barusan." dia membalikkan pertanyaan padaku dengan wajah yang selalu membuatku lemah.

Tentu saja ada.

"Ya, ada." Jawabku pelan. "Kau..., ingin tahu siapa dia?"

"Kalau niisan memang ingin memberitahuku..."

Ya, saat aku berada didekatnya jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya,

saat aku menatap wajahnya hatiku selalu terasa tenang,

saat tangannya menyentuhku selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman,

dan aku tak sekalipun bisa menolak permintaannya...

Kau ingin tahu...?

Dia...

"Rolo,"

"Ya?"

"Dia adalah Rolo Lamperouge, adikku laki-lakiku sendiri."

"Heh?" Wajahnya tampak terkejut menatapku. "Um... haha... nii-niisan bercanda kan? Tidak mungk--"

"Kau ingin buktinya...?" dengan wajah yang dingin kupotong kata-katanya sebelum dia menyelesaikannya.

"Niis--" Kuraih tangan kecilnya dengan kasar. "Ah!"

Kugerakkan sebelah tanganku ke wajahnya, lalu dengan perlahan kuarahkan wajahku dekat ke wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menatapku takut lalu memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, seperti tak ingin melihat apa yang akan kulakukan kepadanya. Haruskah kulakukan ini? Ya ini memang hal yang ingin aku lakukan kepadanya, tapi bukan begini caranya, Lelouch! Kau memaksanya, bahkan membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi... sedikit lagi..., sedikit lagi...

"Uff...Hahahahahahahaha!"

Dia terkejut lalu membuka kedua matanya.

"Rolo! Santai saja, santai!" Aku segera melepaskan genggamanku dari tangannya, lalu mulai menjauhkan wajahku sendiri dari dirinya. "Warii na, aku cuman bercanda kok."

Dia terdiam menatapku ketakutan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu diam." Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya. "Bersemangatlah!"

"... Uhh... Niisan!!"

Kuarahkan tanganku mengelus rambutnya "Ahahaha, kau itu lucu ya kalau dikerjai."

Akupun segera mengatur posisiku, mencari tempat yang nyaman di kursi yang aku tempati ini. Dengan perlahan aku memejamkan mataku, lalu tertidur dengan hati yang masih tersendat, memikirkan orang yang ada didalam hatinya Rolo itu.

End Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------

Waaaaaa!

Ga nyangka jadi panjang banget kayak gene!

Emang kebanyakan basa basi gw yah...

Padahal rencana awalnya mau bikin oneshot, tapi belon nyampe setengah cerita aja dah sepanjang ini.

Oya, rating bakal naik di chapter 2.

Dari awal Kyuu emang mau bikin lemon-angst, tapi gara-gara (rasanya sih) kepanjangan jadi belom keluar dhe.

Lelouchnya rada-rada OOC ga? Ini kan cerita sebelum ingetannya Lelouch balik, jadi dia sayang banget dong sama Rolo! Jadinya ga OOC yah? --maksa abis--

Umm..., komen en ripiu?


End file.
